Harry Potter and the Story with No Title
by Nancing Nobody
Summary: Voldemort is rising again and terror is unearthing itself. Ginny Weasly is found raped and beaten in a dark corridor at Hogwarts. Ron vows to kill the culprit, but who is this dastardly fellow? Could it be Draco Malfoy, the Weasly's long-time rival? Could
1. Default Chapter

History of magic was always a boring class. Recently, however, it had become more boring than ever. The entire class was under a no-magic punishment because someone lit filibuster's no heat, wet start fireworks and threw them half-hazardly around the room. There was to be a three foot test sometime that week, which would count for a quarter of their grades. As a result, Harry and Ron where very bored.  
  
Hermione, of course was taking volumes of notes and encouraging Harry and Ron to do the same. So far they had both gone as far as to take out parchment and ink.but that was about it. They where sitting, sucking on sugar quills, imagining different ways to put Malfoy to a slow death.  
  
"You two haven't taken a single note this entire lesson!" Hermione whispered urgently. "Don't you two care that this test counts as a quarter of our grades?!"  
  
"Why should we have to take notes as you've got the entire transcript of the lecture?" inquired Ron. He had to duck to avoid being smacked for his remark.  
  
"You know very well that I would never let you use my notes, if you fail, it's your own fault!"  
  
Harry could sense a fight brewing, so he was very grateful when the bell rang and they could go to lunch. In the Great Hall, they sat down to eat with Fred, George, Ginny, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, and to Harry's dismay, Colin Creevy and his brother Dennis. They soon became engrossed in discussion about Quidditch; the boys did, that is. Hermione and Ginny found other, more interesting topics to discuss, like how evil Snape was, how ugly Mrs. Noris was, and what new monster Hagrid would have in Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
After lunch, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, and their classmates all enjoyed a cozy potions session in the dungeons with their favorite professor. Snape was feeling particularly vindictive, and he took it out on the Gryffindors as usual. This time, he realized that most of his precious Slytherins where screwing up, so he decided that when all the potions where brewed, the Slytherins would test the Gryffindor potions, and the Gryffindors would test the Slytherin ones.  
  
The Slytherins, thinking that they would have to test their own potions, stalled for time, and there wasn't time to test any of the potions before the bell rang.  
  
"Boy, we really dodged a bullet on that one, eh?" asked Ron, as he tried to put his things away while he dashed out of the classroom. If Harry, Ron, or Hermione where left in the classroom a moment after the bell rang, Snape was likely to poison them with a botched potion.  
  
Later on, in the Gryffindor Common room, Ron and Hermione where playing a game of Wizard chess, when an owl came tapping on the window. It was small enough to fit in one's hand, and looked like.  
  
"Pig!" Ron shouted, looking up from the game. "He's got a letter; I wonder who it's from." Ron and Hermione, now joined by Harry, went to the window to retrieve the letter. "Harry, it's from Si-Snuffles!" Ron excitedly whispered.  
  
Harry looked somewhat taken aback. "Well, I didn't send him anything, I hope he's okay," he said as he opened the letter.  
  
Dear Harry (and Ron and Hermione),  
Don't be worried, I'm okay. I have bad news, though. It looks like word has gotten around of Voldemort's return. His old supporters have come flocking. He's gotten the Dementors on his side and he's also broken all the death eaters out of Azkaban. The ministry has heard, but Fudge still refuses to believe that he's returned. He won't let the officials that know tell anyone, as not to spread panic. I've written to Dumbledore to let him know everything I do. Quite a few ministry officials are spies for Voldemort; they're alerting him of all that goes on inside the ministry. You must be careful! Even at the height of power before, Voldemort didn't try to break into Hogwarts, but there's no telling what he might do now. Harry, DO NOT LEAVE THE CASTLE AFTER DARK FOR ANY REASON! DON'T GO ANYWHERE ALONE. ANYWHERE! You can't take any chances! I heard that you snuck into Hogsmeade under James' cloak in your third year, and even though I was not trying to kill you, THAT COULD HAVE BEEN VERY DANGEROUS! Don't you dare try anything like that this year. Enjoy all your classes with Snape.  
  
Sirius  
  
I hate to tell you this, Harry, but all those around you are in danger too. Something bad could happen to anyone at Hogwarts, but you and those close to you are the most likely targets. Be extra careful this year no matter what, and do try to stay out of trouble.  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
"Well," said Harry, in a sort of dazed shock, "that was cheerful."  
  
Ron looked kind of whitish-green, "Dad works at the ministry, I've got to write to him to tell him what's going on." He reached for a piece of parchment from the table where Harry had been doing homework and began to write.  
  
Hermione simply looked stunned. The idea of Hogwarts not being safe was new to her. She had never before considered herself a target.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
The common room emptied slowly that night, slower than usual it seemed.  
Hermione was frantically looking through all sorts of magical self-  
defense books she had checked out of the library for spells and  
enchantments to protect herself, Ron, and Harry. Harry and Ron tried to  
do work, but found they couldn't concentrate, so they gave up to play  
chess. Ron was in such a state of shock and fear that it took him an  
entire fifteen minutes to beat Harry.  
  
Fred and George had set off a new trick they had invented. It was sort  
of a cross between dung bombs and Filibuster fireworks, so it exploded  
and then settled on everything making it stink horribly. Professor  
McGonagall heard the noise in the common room and took Fred and George to  
be punished.  
  
Eventually Hermione found, copied down, and memorized all the spells  
she thought might be useful, and Ron and Harry got tired of playing  
chess. They where all pretty tired in general, and decided it was time to  
turn in.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
George and Fred followed Professor McGonagall to her office silently,  
mimicking the reactions of their fellow Gryffindors all the way. "Now, I  
want you both to just sit and"- but she was cut off by a loud crash  
somewhere down the corridor. "Excuse me for a minute, boys, I'll be right  
back. I do hope Peeves hasn't ruined anything too valuable." They waited  
until they could hear her footsteps fade before they started talking.  
  
"I wonder what Peeves did this time," Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, but whatever it was, it got McGonagall off our backs, and when  
she comes back, she'll be so mad at Peeves that she won't care what we  
did." added George, grinning. They both laughed. After they had been  
waiting for about fifteen minutes, they began to wonder if Professor  
McGonagall had forgotten them.  
  
"She wouldn't forget she left us here, would she?" asked George.  
  
"I dunno, she seems kinda distracted lately. All the teachers do, come  
to think of it. Hmm."  
  
They amused themselves by looking through McGonagall's desk drawers,  
but they didn't find anything of interest. Then, around 1:00, they  
decided to go back to their dorm and deal with their punishment in the  
morning. On the way back to the common room, they saw a limp figure in  
the dark ahead of them.  
  
"Hey, what do you think that is?" asked Fred.  
  
"It looks like a person, maybe a girl," George replied.  
  
Then they saw the flaming red hair on the figure's head. They started  
running down the corridor.  
  
"Fred, it's Ginny!" George exclaimed as they rushed to her.  
  
She was unconscious, and her robes where torn. She looked like she had  
been attacked and beaten. 


	2. Ginny!

Fred and George quickly picked Ginny up and ran as fast as they could to the hospital wing. "George," Fred panted as they deposited Ginny onto a bed, "Go and get Madame Pomfrey, hurry!"  
  
"Right!" George said as he dashed off to Madame Pomfrey's room. Fred  
found a set of pajamas (he knew where everything was. He'd been there  
many times with Quidditch injuries and when pranks er. backfired) and  
began trying to put them on Ginny. He was horrified at the amount of  
blood on her robes, from the various cuts and bruises all over her body.  
Throwing her robes on the floor, he grabbed the pajama bottoms to put  
them on her. When he looked down at her body, he dropped the pajamas.  
  
There was blood all over Ginny's legs, her under things were soaked in  
blood. She hadn't just been beaten, she had been raped. "Oh my God," Fred  
breathed. He scrounged up a washcloth, basin of water, and some underwear  
for Ginny, wishing fervently that George would hurry. He began to try and  
clean Ginny up to the best of his ability, but he couldn't make her stop  
bleeding. "George, where are you?" Fred whispered. He put all the clothes  
he had found on Ginny and found another cloth to wash her face. She  
whimpered a little, but remained asleep. At least Fred thought she was  
sleeping. He hoped it wasn't some sort of hex or something.  
  
Just as he finished cleaning all of the dried blood off of Ginny's face,  
George and Madame Pomfrey appeared. "Good heavens, what happened?" gasped  
Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"I told you, we think someone attacked Ginny in the hallway and beat her  
up," said George impatiently.  
  
"And they raped her." Fred said quietly.  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked about to faint, but George exploded. "What?!"  
  
"I said whoever beat her up raped her too." Whispered Fred. "Her under  
things are soaked in blood, and she was bleeding.down there."  
  
"You looked?!" said George with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I was putting some pajamas on her and I didn't think she would be  
comfortable in this!" Fred waived her bloody underwear.  
  
"Boys!" Madame Pomfrey spoke up. "Be quiet! This is an infirmary, and  
some people in this castle are trying to sleep!" Fred and George just  
looked at each other. "Now, thank you for alerting me, and OUT!" she  
screeched as she pushed both boys out of the hospital wing.  
  
On the way back to the common room, Fred and George whispered about what  
had happened. "Who would do something that sick and.evil to a fourteen  
year old girl?" George asked.  
"I don't know, but whoever did must be pure evil." Fred replied. "Whoever  
did is going to have to deal with seven angry weasly men."  
  
"And Mum." George added.  
  
"And Mum," Fred agreed. "And Harry and Hermione."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Speaking of Harry and Hermione, how are we going to tell Ron?" Fred  
asked. They both agreed it would be better for them to tell him than a  
teacher, they new how protective of Ginny he was after the whole Camber  
of Secrets thing. And they could handle it if the situation got out of  
hand.  
  
"I don't know, but I think we should do it tomorrow, I don't really want  
to wake up the whole castle." George answered.  
  
They both went up to their dorm to go to bed, but Fred slept poorly, his  
dreams where riddled with images of Ginny. Lying on the hospital bed  
bleeding everywhere, her bloodstained clothes, and her mutilated body  
ransacked, her innocence stolen by some heartless bastard.  
  
And she was only fourteen. She had already gone through being possessed  
by You -Know-Who and nearly drained of life. Why did things always happen  
to Ginny? Why hadn't he, Fred, been tortured? Why couldn't her brothers  
have been in her place? 


	3. What!

Title: Harry Potter and the Story with no Title  
  
Genre: Drama  
  
Characters: Ginny, Ron, Fred George.the whole Weasly gang, Harry, and  
Hermione  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Summary: Voldemort is rising to power. Cornelius Fudge still refuses to  
believe it, and is making it difficult to act in this time of partially  
masked terror. Ginny is found beaten and raped in a dark corridor late at  
night at Hogwarts. Who could the culprit be, and what effect will this  
have on Ginny? *Warning: this chapter is a little graphic, so if you're  
squeamish about blood, skip it. You'll figure out what happened.*  
  
Author's note: I feel so horrible for forgetting a disclaimer in my first  
two chapters! This is my first and probably last fanfiction, so tell me  
what you think, and I might finish it. I dearly hope that I don't get  
sued for stealing things without a disclaimer, for all I have is a Jesus  
action figure and a collection of dolls limbs, and those really mean a  
lot to me. I don't know what I would do if they where taken away. But,  
they wouldn't sue a poor girl with only a Jesus action figure (with  
realistic gliding action!) to her name. Would they? Anywho, I've yammered  
long enough, on to the:  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own it all. I created Harry Potter and his friends and  
all of the scenarios in the book. I am the second richest woman in  
England, I am a genius who- *Pop* What? It's time for school? You mean I  
was dreaming? Darn!  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up to the wonderful feeling of being poked  
in the stomach repeatedly with a wand. He vaguely heard "Harry, you  
better get up right now or I'll hex you!"  
  
Harry turned over and mumbled "why?" though it kind of came out "hmmm,"  
In an inquisitive tone.  
  
"Because," said Ron impatiently, "it's Saturday, and that means"-  
  
"Hogsmeade!" Harry shouted. He was awake now.  
  
They walked down the stairs to the common room in with notions of a good  
breakfast before they went to Hogsmeade, but stopped at the sight of Fred  
and George sitting morosely on the couch near the fire.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong, did McGonagall decide on a practical punishment, like  
seeing Snape in his Underwear?" asked Ron, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Ron, you better stay here a minute," George said. "We have to tell you  
something."  
  
"Okay," Ron squeaked. He knew that if Fred and George where serious, then  
it had to be bad. They didn't even smile at his Snape joke, and it was a  
good one.  
  
"Uh, I'll see you in the Great Hall then," said Harry, and he left.  
  
"Ron, last night, when Professor McGonagall (Ron turned paler at this,  
they never called a teacher professor) was taking us to be punished,  
Peeves broke something and she left for a while," Fred started.  
  
"So?" said Ron, wanting to believe that this was the news.  
  
"So," continued George, "she didn't come back. She forgot about us after  
dealing with peeves and went to bed or something."  
  
"When the clock hit one, we decided she'd forgotten and we decided to  
leave so we could get some sleep," Fred added.  
  
"But on the way back to the common room, we saw someone lying on the  
ground."  
  
"Wh-who was it?" asked Ron, beginning to fear the answer.  
  
There was silence for a moment, and then George finally said "It was  
Ginny, Ron."  
  
Any blood left in Ron's face drained out of it at this point. "But-but  
she was okay, wasn't she?"  
  
"She had been beaten up," said George.  
  
"Beaten, cut, burned, scratched. Mutilated, basically," said Fred.  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open; he was so shocked he couldn't move.  
  
"We took her to the infirmary immediately," George said, "and then I went  
to fetch Madame Pomfrey."  
  
Fred continued telling his part of the story. "I found some pajamas for  
her, but when I took off her robes to put them on, she was too bloody.  
She was bleeding everywhere, h-her underclothes where soaked in blood. Sh-  
she." but he couldn't finish.  
  
George stepped in, "Ron, she was raped."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Well, it means that someone"-  
  
"I know what it means!" yelled Ron, "But who did it?! I'll kill them,  
I'll rip them into a million pieces and then light fire to those pieces  
and throw them off a bridge!"  
  
"Now, Ron, calm down." Fred said.  
  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! How can you expect me to calm down?! Our sister  
has just been injured and defiled and, and." But Ron couldn't even  
come up with words to describe the horrendous crime committed against his  
sister.  
  
"Ron, getting excited and screaming won't help her," George reasoned,  
"The damage has been done, and all we can do now is help Ginny recover  
and give her all the support she needs."  
  
"Right," Ron said, "when did you become so philosophical?"  
  
"It's not philosophy, it's common sense!" George replied.  
  
"Can we go see her?" Ron asked.  
  
"We don't know, we've been waiting in here all morning for you to get  
up," said Fred.  
  
"Well, let's go!" Ron exclaimed, "I want to see her!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry found Hermione already eating Breakfast in the Great Hall. "Hey,  
Harry, where's Ron?" Hermione asked with a confused expression on her  
face.  
  
"He's still in the common room. Fred and George had to talk to him about  
something.  
  
"I hope another trick didn't backfire," Hermione replied indignantly.  
  
"No, they sounded serious, if you can believe that."  
  
"I hope nothing's wrong," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah," Harry half-heartedly replied.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron, Fred and George raced to the hospital wing as fast as they could go. They quietly opened the door and slipped inside.  
  
Ginny was still asleep. Madame Pomfrey had stopped the bleeding, but she was still horribly scarred. Ron almost threw up when he saw how mutilated she was. Madame Pomfrey saw them and came over to tell them what was going on. "She hasn't woken up, but she is in a natural sleep. She probably won't wake up for several hours. Now, I don't want to overexcite her when she does wake up, so you may visit her one at a time for as long as you like until she wakes up."  
  
Hey, guys, can I stay with her for a while?" Ron asked "You know, that way you can go to Hogsmeade and stuff."  
  
"Sure," said Fred.  
  
"If you want to," George added.  
  
"Thanks." 


	4. Ginny Wakes

Title: Harry Potter and the Story with no Title  
  
Genre: Drama  
  
Characters: Ginny, Ron, Fred George.the whole Weasly gang, Harry, and  
Hermione  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Summary: Voldemort is rising to power. Cornelius Fudge still refuses to believe it, and is making it difficult to act in this time of partially masked terror. Ginny is found beaten and raped in a dark corridor late at night at Hogwarts. Who could the culprit be, and what effect will this have on Ginny?  
  
A/N: Woo hoo! I got 1 review! Yesssssssss! How pathetic am I?!  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim it all. Don't sue me, you won't get much.  
  
Chapter 4 Ginny Wakes  
  
Harry and Hermione went to Hogsmeade as they had planned, hoping Ron  
would already be there. He wasn't. They ran into Fred and George in  
Zonko's and asked them if they knew where he was. They said he wasn't  
feeling well and was in the hospital wing getting a pepper-up potion.  
Well, part of it was true. He was in the hospital wing and he wasn't  
feeling well. Harry and Hermione nodded dubiously but let it go.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was trying to read, anything that would calm his nerves.  
However, even Quidditch through the Ages lost its appeal when he was  
sitting next to his sister in the hospital wing. He desperately wanted  
her to wake up, but at the same time he didn't want her to have to think  
about what happened.  
  
Every time Ginny stirred Ron nearly jumped out of his skin, but she  
remained asleep. Ron stayed in the hospital wing with Ginny all day. He  
even ate in the hospital wing, for fear that she might wake up while he  
was gone. At about six o'clock that evening, Ginny finally began to wake.  
  
Ginny blinked her eyes open and immediately got very confused as to where  
she was. "Uh, where am I?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"You're in the hospital wing," Ron said from somewhere to her right, "Do  
you remember what happened last night?"  
  
Ginny gave a great sob and began crying silently. "It was awful, Ron. Why  
do these things always happen to me?" she said through her tears.  
  
Ron put his arm around her and hugged her. "I don't know, Ginny. I really  
don't know."  
  
After a wile Ginny's tears subsided and she was able to eat a little of  
the food that had been left for her. She played exploding snap with Ron,  
who let her win, and was beginning to feel a little better when Ron asked  
her what had happened.  
  
"You're going to have to tell some one Ginny," he began as she started to  
cry again, "If you want to tell a teacher, that's fine with me, but I  
thought you might be more comfortable telling me."  
  
"You're right," Ginny said, "I just want to forget it and never think  
about it again."  
  
"Well, after you tell me, I promise you can do that," Ron reasoned.  
  
"Okay," Ginny began. "It started when I was in the library. I fell asleep  
at one of the tables. 


	5. The Night Before

Title: Harry Potter and the Story with no Title  
  
Genre: Drama  
  
Characters: Ginny, Ron, Fred, George.the whole Weasly gang, Harry, and  
Hermione  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Summary: Voldemort is rising to power. Cornelius Fudge still refuses to believe it, and is making it difficult to act in this time of partially masked terror. Ginny is found beaten and raped in a dark corridor late at night at Hogwarts. Who could the culprit be, and what effect will this have on Ginny?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I'm guessing that if you're reading this, you don't either.  
  
The night before  
  
Ginny was in the library, looking for a particular spell to put in her  
transfiguration essay. She new she had read it somewhere in the library,  
but she couldn't find it anywhere. The fact that she couldn't find it  
alone was enough to make her determined to find it, but she was beginning  
to get really sleepy.  
  
She fell asleep at one of the tables, but she slid off her chair and fell  
on the floor. Luckily she wasn't a light sleeper (you couldn't be when  
you lived with six brothers). Anyway, when Madame Pince, the librarian  
went around the library making sure everything was as it should be, she  
didn't look under the tables, so she completely missed the sleeping form  
of a girl there.  
  
Ginny woke with a start and looked at clock to discover that it was  
eleven thirty. She stuffed her work into her bag and left the library as  
quickly as she could. With any luck, she would be able to make it back to  
the common room without being caught by a teacher. She nearly made it  
back too, when she heard a voice talking to her.  
  
"It's a bit late to be out, isn't it Ginny?" said the voice. Ginny turned  
around. That didn't sound like a teacher's voice. Ginny was about to ask  
who was there before she was grabbed from behind. All sorts of horrible  
spells where being hurled at her. She was being cut with a knife, and  
burned, and scratched. Whoever had grabbed her was punching her too. He  
turned her to face him, and started tearing at her robes. She knew that  
they weren't going to just beat her up and leave her. She knew what they  
where going to do.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Do you know who did this? Do you know who attacked you?" Ron asked as  
Ginny finished her story. Ginny nodded slowly and cried harder.  
  
"It was- it was- oh Ron, it was Harry." She choked out before she  
completely broke down and began to sob. Ron hugged her again and tried to  
calm her down, but he was so angry he was about to burst.  
  
How could his friend do this? How could a fifteen-year-old boy, the hero  
of the entire wizard population (with the exception of Snape, Malfoy and  
You-Know Who) brutally torture a fourteen-year-old girl? And Harry was  
supposed to be his friend! How- Why would he do this to his best friend's  
sister? He knew what she had been through. He had seen the chamber of  
secrets. Didn't he think that was enough? He knew Ginny! Sure, he may not  
have felt the same way about her as she did him, but he liked her as far  
as a friend's family goes. How could he have done this?  
  
Ron planned to find out. He was going to give Harry a little surprise  
when he came back from dinner.  
  
A/N: Please don't kill me for the short chapters! I refuse to beg for reviews, but if you review my story, I promise to review your's. 


	6. Fistfights and DNA Troubles

Title: Harry Potter and the Story with no Title  
  
Genre: Drama  
  
Characters: Ginny, Ron, Fred, George.the whole Weasly gang, Harry, and  
Hermione  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Summary: Voldemort is rising to power. Cornelius Fudge still refuses to believe it, and is making it difficult to act in this time of partially masked terror. Ginny is found beaten and raped in a dark corridor late at night at Hogwarts. Who could the culprit be, and what effect will this have on Ginny?  
  
A/N: Free reviews to all who review my story!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I wouldn't be here.  
  
Chapter 6 Fistfights and DNA Troubles  
  
When Harry and Hermione didn't see Ron at dinner, they began to get  
worried. It wasn't like him to miss a meal. "How sick could he be?" Harry  
asked.  
  
"I don't know, but don't you notice that Ginny's not here either?"  
Hermione replied. Harry looked around and nodded. "And didn't you notice  
that she wasn't in Hogsmeade all day?" Harry didn't want to admit it but  
he hadn't noticed. It wasn't that he didn't care, but he had been too  
caught up in his own business to observe the comings and goings of  
others.  
  
"Ummm.sure," he said, sheepishly.  
  
Hermione gave him a death glare. "Well, she wasn't. I hope nothing  
serious has happened to them. Ron doesn't exactly have a head for  
trouble."  
  
"You can say that again," Harry agreed.  
  
"You had better check and see if he's in your dormitory when we get back  
to the common room," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied absently.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After dinner, Harry and Hermione headed back to the common room to look  
for Ron and Ginny. Not seeing either of them in the common room, Harry  
headed up to his and Ron's dorm to see if he could find him. Harry found  
him sitting on his bed, apparently waiting for something or someone.  
  
"Hey, you weren't at dinner. Hermione and I have been really worried,"  
Harry started.  
  
"I'll bet you where, Ron replied coldly with an emphasis on "you."  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"Oh, NOW you care about her, do you?" Ron roared as he sprang from the  
bed and punched Harry squarely in the jaw. He didn't stop there. Ron  
threw Harry to the floor and began beating him senseless. "How do YOU  
like it? Getting beaten up? She's much smaller than you!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry almost whispered.  
  
"I think you know what I'm talking about," said Ron matter-of-factly. At  
the bewildered expression on Harry's slightly bruised face, Ron  
continued. "Ginny, last night, dark corridor? Anything ring a bell?"  
  
"No," a perplexed Harry answered.  
  
Suddenly both boys turned to look at the door, which was being pushed  
open by Hermione.  
  
"So, Harry is he in h- What happened!" She exclaimed when she saw Harry  
lying on the ground with a few good bruises adorning his face.  
  
"He raped my sister! That's what happened!" Ron exploded.  
  
"What?!" Both Harry and Hermione cried out.  
  
"Last night, after everyone had gone to bed! She was attacked and raped  
and she said he did it!" Ron said, pointing at Harry. "Fred and George  
found her. That's what they wanted to talk to me about this morning."  
  
"Look, Ron, I swear I never touched Ginny." Harry explained.  
  
"Ron, come on, would you really believe that Harry would do such a  
thing?" Hermione almost pleaded. "Ginny could have been tricked into  
thinking it was him. Someone could have been using polyjuice potion!"  
  
Ron seemed to consider this a possible solution. His face became less  
determined.  
  
"Ron, I swear, whatever happened, I didn't do it." Harry tried again.  
  
"But then, who did?" Ron asked, lost and confused now that the only  
suspect seemed innocent.  
  
"Won't Madam Pomfrey be able to determine that from the.er.evidence that  
she collected from Ginny?"  
  
"Huh?" Ron scrunched his nose in confusion.  
  
Hermione sighed, "You know, she can test the DNA of the sperm left on  
Ginny."  
  
"Oh," Both boys chorused, turning slightly red.  
  
"Why don't you talk to her?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Okay," Ron agreed. "By the way, Harry, sorry about that." He reached  
down to help Harry get up.  
  
"It's okay Ron; I would have done the same to you." Both boys grinned, as  
Hermione rolled her eyes. 


	7. very little adu about somthing

Title: Harry Potter and the Story with no Title  
  
Genre: Drama  
  
Characters: Ginny, Ron, Fred, George.the whole Weasly gang, Harry, and  
Hermione  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Summary: Voldemort is rising to power. Cornelius Fudge still refuses to believe it, and is making it difficult to act in this time of partially masked terror. Ginny is found beaten and raped in a dark corridor late at night at Hogwarts. Who could the culprit be, and what effect will this have on Ginny?  
  
Author's notes: I APOLOGISE! I had no intention of even continuing this  
story. But.when I went and read my reviews I couldn't possibly turn you  
down. I may or may not continue, but I promise to post all the chapters I  
have. So, my greatest and sincerest apologies to all.  
  
p.s. It isn't Malfoy.  
  
After explaining what happened to Harry and Hermione, Ron suddenly became  
very tired. They all decided to go to bed, and talk to Madame Pomfrey  
about Ginny in the morning. "We can ask when she'll be getting out,"  
added Hermione logically.  
  
Though none of them really slept well, Ron seemed to think the morning  
came all too soon. Harry and Ron met Hermione in the common room before  
going to the hospital wing.  
  
When they got there, they found Madame Pomfrey bringing a tray of food to  
Ginny, who had not woken yet. They hurried over to her. "Now, what do you  
three want that you must bother my patients about today?" She asked.  
  
Hermione began. "Madame Pomfrey, about Ginny's attacker, did you conduct  
a test to confirm whoever it was?"  
  
"Well, I did, but the funniest thing, dear."  
  
"What?!" Ron interrupted worriedly.  
  
"Well," Madame Pomfrey continued, "I went to test the sample I took, but  
all the test showed was Weasly DNA. The sample must have been of such a  
small magnitude that Ginny's DNA overshadowed the .other DNA to the point  
where it didn't show up."  
  
"Now what do we do?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid it's too late to determine the attacker by evidential  
means." Madame Pomfrey replied delicately.  
  
"So, we won't ever know who did it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not likely, no." Madame Pomfrey said. 


	8. an unexplained cuncundrum

Title: Harry Potter and the Story with no Title  
  
Genre: Drama  
  
Characters: Ginny, Ron, Fred, George.the whole Weasly gang, Harry, and  
Hermione  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Summary: Voldemort is rising to power. Cornelius Fudge still refuses to believe it, and is making it difficult to act in this time of partially masked terror. Ginny is found beaten and raped in a dark corridor late at night at Hogwarts. Who could the culprit be, and what effect will this have on Ginny?  
  
About a month later  
  
Ginny got up slowly as she turned her alarm clock off. Fred and George had charmed it to say "Wake up!" "Get your lazy ass out of bed," and " NEEEEEAAAAAAH!"  
  
She got dressed, brushed her teeth, and was about to go down to breakfast when she suddenly felt very sick. She ran to the nearest toilet and vomited up everything in her system. "That's weird," She said to no one in particular. She hadn't been feeling sick yesterday, she felt fine when she woke up. But now all of a sudden she was puking her guts out? It didn't add up.  
  
"I wonder if Fred and George put something in my food or something." She thought. "Ugh, something that backfired," she mused as she leaned over to spew some more.  
  
Needless to say, Ginny didn't eat any breakfast that morning. She went to the nurse who told her to go back to her dorm and lie down, she probably just needed rest. Well, at least she got the day off. After a few hours, Ginny felt normal again, but she wasn't about to waste her day off. She read her book a little, got caught up on homework, napped. When the afternoon rolled around, she had all her homework completed, had finished her book, and couldn't sleep any longer, so she decided to wander down to the library.  
  
In the library, she found some interesting books on all different aspects of magic. She found one on making animals talk (too bad it was outlawed when some poor muggle stumbled onto a gossiping cow), one on making inanimate objects come to life, (outlawed too), one on changing languages, and one on disguising yourself. She ambled over such titles as "Great Achievements that Achieved Greatness," "Caring for Creatures that No One Else Cares About," "What to Expect when you're a Witch Expecting," and "Muggles and Magic, What Went Wrong? (A study of muggles' fear of magic)"  
  
When dinnertime passed, she headed up to her dorm. She didn't want to answer questions about why she wasn't in class today and she wanted to try and figure out why she was feeling sick. She couldn't come up with anything. There appeared to be no reason why she would be feeling sick, so she just dismissed it as a virus. She fell asleep just before the other occupants of the dorm entered. 


	9. the truth is outsorta

Title: Harry Potter and the Story with no Title  
  
Genre: Drama  
  
Characters: Ginny, Ron, Fred, George.the whole Weasly gang, Harry, and  
Hermione  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Summary: Voldemort is rising to power. Cornelius Fudge still refuses to believe it, and is making it difficult to act in this time of partially masked terror. Ginny is found beaten and raped in a dark corridor late at night at Hogwarts. Who could the culprit be, and what effect will this have on Ginny?  
  
Ginny hadn't been feeling well for about three weeks after that day. She threw up in the morning, but then felt fine for the rest of the day, except when she ate certain foods. She also got strange cravings at odd times, like she wanted pumpkin juice with mayonnaise in it just after midnight one day. And then about a week later in the middle of charms, she just had to have pancakes with pickles on top. Ron gave her a very strange look when she asked for one of his chocolate frogs. So what if she asked to melt it down, mix it with catsup, and freeze it again?  
  
She also found it strange that she had missed her period that month, but she had heard that other girls sometimes skipped a month, so she didn't think much about it.  
  
One day after potions, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking through a corridor when they found Ginny sprawled on the ground just outside of a girls' bathroom.  
  
Ron saw her first, and dropping everything he was holding, ran over to her and half dragged her into a sitting position. She slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?" Ron asked, "Were you attacked again?"  
  
"No.no. I.er, I need to go to the hospital wing." Ginny stuttered quietly.  
  
Slowly the fifth years helped Ginny get up and walk to the hospital wing.  
After Madame Pomfrey had examined her, Ginny immediately wrote a letter to Charlie. She couldn't tell Ron, he'd freak out and then the whole school would know. She just didn't want George and Fred to know, especially after they had found her when it happened. Percy would immediately tell their parents. Bill was unreachable after a little curse that he couldn't dodge. Charlie was definitely the best choice. Her letter went something like this:  
  
Dear Charlie,  
How have you been? Having any wild adventures with dragons lately? I'm actually writing to ask you to come to Hogwarts. I'm having a bit of an emergency, and I really need to talk to you. Please come quickly and don't tell anyone, especially family. I'll be waiting for you in the hospital wing.  
  
Your only sister  
Ginny  
  
She sealed it so no one could read it and asked Ron to send it for her. Then she fell asleep, and slept. And slept. And slept. She woke after a four hour nap.  
  
Madame Pomfrey brought her a tray of food. At the sight of food, Ginny ran to the bathroom to throw up. However, when she got back, she felt semi hungry, so she took the peanut butter off her toast and stuffed it into her meatloaf. She then proceeded to gobble it down like there was no tomorrow.  
  
After she had eaten her peanut butter and meatloaf, Ginny felt sick again and made Madame Pomfrey take it away. She was just about to attempt her Muggle Studies essay (how had her dad ever convinced her to take that class?) when Charlie rushed in.  
  
He saw her and ran over to her bed. "Ginny! What's going on? What happened!?"  
  
"Will you be quiet? Shhh, before Madame Pomfrey comes!" Ginny whispered.  
  
"Okay, okay, so what's going on? Why did you need me to come from Romania when you have Ron and the twins here?" Charlie asked.  
  
"It's kind of a long story, but about tow months ago, I was in the library at night, and I fell asleep under a table. I woke up at about 2:00, and on my was back to the common room, I got stopped by someone. They beat me and cut me and burned me. The whipped me and hexed me, and they." she trailed off.  
  
"They what?" Charlie prompted, although he thought he knew the answer.  
  
"I don't want to say." Ginny replied sullenly.  
  
"Come on Ginny, please tell me." Nothing. "Ginny, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."  
  
"You know." She said stubbornly.  
  
Charlie tried to use the "big brother authority" that had always worked when Ginny was six. "Ginny, I need you too tell me what happened right now." Then as an afterthought, he added, "or I'll tell Mum and Dad."  
  
Those where the magic words. She had threatened to jump out a window if Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, or any of her brothers told anyone else, especially her parents. "I was raped!" she shouted in frustration and started crying.  
  
Charlie hugged her and said "I'm sorry. I won't make you say it again."  
  
"It gets worse. They never found out who did it. But, the reason I called you here is that.I think I might be pregnant."  
  
Charlie went rigid. "What?!" he said.  
  
"I told you, I think I might be pregnant. I skipped my period this month, I throw up every morning, and I've been having weird cravings. It didn't add up until today, and I passed out when it dawned on me. That's why I'm here. Ron found me, but he doesn't know."  
  
"Oh Ginny! This-I-oh God!" Charlie replied articulately. He hugged her tighter as she began to sob.  
  
Why chosen to tell him? Did anyone else know? What was Ginny going to do? What was he going to do? The right thing would probably be to tell his parents, but he really didn't think Ginny was ready for that. He didn't know what would make Ginny feel better. Then an idea dawned on him. He'd owl Bill! He'd know what to do, he always did. Charlie couldn't imagine how hard it must be to be the oldest of seven. He said soothing words to Ginny and rocked her back and forth slowly in efforts to make her feel better, but nothing could make her feel better in this situation.  
  
"Have you told anyone?" Charlie asked. Ginny shook her head. "You really should tell Madame Pomfrey so she can look you over," he said. "But maybe later when you're feeling better." 


End file.
